Fame—El precio de la fama
by Nayelovesbritt
Summary: la vida de santana lopez se basa en las relaciones, si las relaciones en el mundo del espectáculo pero nunca llegaría a pensar en enamorarse de una de las bailarinas más famosas del mundo y mucho menos que en su vida un accidente marcara el fin y el comienzo de su misma razón de ser. Glee no me pertenece, por desgracia, ni los personajes en el fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Fame—El precio de la fama

cap 1 el comienzo

Eran las 7 am de un sábado de enero, en NY, ese era el escenario perfecto, una mañana soleada, un central Park verde tranquilo y regocijante de aventuras por venir, la cuidad estaba en calma, pero no era lo mismo en los pent-houses a unas calles de Central Park, uno en especial donde se oían gritos desde un extremo a otro, eran dos amigas tratándose de despertar una a la otra para empezar el día, un día prometedor.

Eran dos jóvenes, con futuros prometedores, actitudes desafiantes e historias similares, ambas eran estudiantes de NYCU una estudiaba medicina, era brillante, dulce, carismática, con unos modales impresionantes y con una sonrisa que embobaba a cualquiera, la otra era estudiante de publicidad y negocios, era igual que su amiga brillante, tenía un carácter de la fregada, era explosiva, pero dentro de ella había un alma leal, voluntariosa, pero fuel a sus cometidos, amabas compartían varias cosas en común su afición por las fiestas, la pasión por sus oficios y el gusto por las chicas, si oyeron bien, por las chicas, esta pareja de amigas eran un poco modernistas.

Ambas se habían independizado ya hace tiempo y se fueron a encontrar en una fiesta de la facultad de comercio internacional de la misma universidad, ambas tenían amigos en común y como resultado fue una naciente amistad.

-Por el amor de Dios Santana, ya despiértate.

-Fields pero que escándalo, gozas hacerme sufrir, eres peor que mi despertados.

-Pero Santana si son ya las 10 am, a qué horas crees que saldremos a correr, anda mujer muévete.

-Fields, es sábado. Ayer… apenas logro articular cuando su amiga la interrumpió.

-Ohh ayer no parabas de beber y tratabas de ligarte a la primera que se te viniera en gana. Dijo entre risas, la morena.

Oh si chicas ambas compartían características físicas muy similares, ambas eran morenas despampanes, altas de un promedio de 1.70 m, cabellera larga, piel caramelo, ojos electrizantes, pasionales y negros como abismos de pasión, eran un una palabra hermosas.

Emily por favor. Dijo Santana con desgana cuando vio a entrar a su amiga a su recamara.

Vaya vaya, mírate nada más pero si la cruda te pego con ganas esta vez. Dijo Emily con una sonrisa medio burlona.

- Hay ya calla, por favor no hablas tan fuerte, dijo santana despertando de mala gana.

- Anda despierta y vístete que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, dijo la morena mientras le lanzaba a santana su ropa y medio organizaba el cuarto todo tirado, y desordenado.

- Vale, vale ya voy.

Poco después ambas salieron, iban al encuentro de sus amigas sobreviviente a la fiesta del día anterior, salieron rumbo a la universidad, por su paso en la universidad se notaba que había habido excesos la noche anterior ad, definidamente era de sorprenderse, se dirigieron al unísono.

-Emily-gritaron a lo lejos. Inmediatamente voltio a ver de quien se trataba , en el camino de su mirada se encontró con una chica rubia llena de gozo y vitalidad, que a pesar de usar lentes obscuros por la resaca, lograba articular palabra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hanna dijo la morena.

-Hola dijo la rubia dando un beso en cada mejilla a la chica que desorientada buscaba tranquilizar sus nervios

-Hola, hasta parece que la resaca no te ha pegado nada. Dijo Emily riendo.

-hay vamos sácanos de aquí por favor. Articulo santana esta mujer habla muy fuerte. Dijo mientras Emily volteaba los ojos.

-i nombre es santana mientras hanna correspondía al gesto de la misma manera que saludo a Emily

Vengan dijo con tono alegre, Naomi está en el cuarto por su facha creo que tiene la misma reacción que t ante la fiesta. Dijo dirige

En a la cafetería ahí estaremos más tranquilas

Naomi era la compañera de cuarto de hanna ambas rubias pero una era muy al estilo americano mientas que la otra es muy al estilo ingles.

Ya n la cafetería Santana se dirigió a emily con un pequeño pe con el codo,

-deja te paso una cubeta para que no dejes un camino de baba emily dijo riendo

No seas boba, santana

Hay por dios si se nota que te encanta, dijo santana haciendo ponerse a Emily roja como tomate

No me digas que se nota demasiado

Se nota demasiado, eso es de niños se te nota a leguas hubieras visto la manera que la veías cuanto te saludo, vamos no lo niegues

Cállate hay viene, le dijo Emily mientras hanna se acercaba

Naomi acaba de mandarme un sms dijo que bajaría en unos momentos dijo hanna mientras tomaba el café que fu a comprar, santana estaba distraída como en las nubes, no se sabía si era por la resaca o por la falta de sueño que traía, cuando de repente se rende el televisor de la cafetería de un golpe y aparece en el monitor una figura celestial bailando ballet, el lago de los cisnes para ser más exactos lo hacía con total perfección, llenaba el escenario donde se encontraba no había espacio de la televisión que no proyectara la perfección de ese baile que en un momento parecía eterno.

Vaya pero que aburrimiento- se oyó pronunciar, hanna pero que desastre dejaste en el cuarto parece que una revolución paso por una revolución por ahí, sin duda armaste treme no lio solo para ver que te ponías

Hay Naomi n o seas tan amargada dijo mientras la otra rubia se acercaba a las chicas en la mesa de la cafetería y se presentaban entre sí.

Hola dijo Emily, mi nombre es Emily pero mis amigos me dicen Em, dijo mientras saludaba a la rubia inglesa.

Hola, buenos días, gusto en conocerte dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de hanna y le revolvía el cabello,

Hey y quien es esta dijo en voz baja señalando a santana que seguía por alguna razón viendo aquel baile que a sus amigas les parecía aburrido, todas miraron al televisor y dijeron hey despierta casi a gritos, volviéndose a santana.

Rompieron la ilusión óptica entre santana y el televisor

Hay y ahora qué? dijo santana un poco molesta

Presentaciones dijo Naomi con una sonrisa picara,

Ha sí, santana, dijo mientras le daba la mano a l rubia de ojos

Vaya así que la señorita tiene nombre, eso es bueno, que tanto le vez a ese baile ridículo? Preguntaba Naomi con cierto dejo de picardía en su hablar.

-Bueno no sé , es algo, dicho esto en el tv de aquella cafetería paso un close off de la bailarina que interpretaba con pasión y dulzura aquel baile, santana no lo podía creer, su faz era más que perfecta, no había en ningún rincón de la tierra alzo similar era muy, muy bella, pero en su cara se encontraba una expresión fría y expectante a la rudeza, sus ojos eran azules, azules como el mar más pasional y fuerte, en un momento que parecía ser una eternidad, los ojos de esa bailarina y los de santana conectaron con tal fuerza que desconcertó a la latina y a sus compañeras de mesa.

Fue una mirada, se decía, solo una mirada con el tv, nada más vuelve a la realidad santana, pensaba la morena con tono desafiante ante ella misma.

-wow, vaya tu si que estas embobada, decía Emily tratando de sacar de aquel trance a su amiga, y propinadle un codazo hizo reaccionar a santana.

-hay y a ti que te pasa, dijo santana sobándose el brazo

-dah entraste en trance tontis, contesto hanna.

- necesitabas volver a la realidad, morena, dijo Naomi

Santana simplemente asintió on la cabeza y siguiendo determinada la decisión que haba acabado de tomar, se levando medio brusco de la mesa donde estaban las dos rubias y la otra morena, y dijo

-me voy tengo que ir a…una entrevista.

-entrevista? Pregunto asombrada Emily-porque no me habías dicho nada, que te pasa, hasta cuando lo pretendías ocultar, Santana ayer nos fuimos de fiesta.

-hay Emily cálmate si ayer acepte ir a la fiesta fue porque en la mañana había recibido una llamada de NYAC (el centro de artistas de nueva york) por sus siglas en ingles. Y bueno quise celebrar, así además la entrevista es en la tarde al parecer necesitan una programadora de eventos, nada importante, dijo quitándole valor al asunto.

-wow eso no parece cualquier cosa, mantennos informadas, a lo mejor le programas algún evento a Justin Timberlake, o a Selena Gómez o Katy Perry ella si es sexy dijo hanna con una sonrisa media boba haciendo que sus amigas rieran a unísono.

-anda pues "Katy Perry" nos vemos luego, dijo santana saliendo de la cafetería.

Unas horas después de haber hecho sus preparativos santana se disponía a ir a la entrevista en las oficinas principales de NYAC, la cita era en el 5to piso, salió del elevador y se encontró con la curiosa mirada de los trabajadores de aquellas oficinas que la veían embobados, y es que la latina había escogido una combinación muy elegante y sexy para la ocasión, un conjunto de falda y saco negros pegado a su escultural cuerpo, el conjunto combinaba a la perfección con su cabellera larga obscura que llevaba planchada para la entrevista, y con los anteojos de sol y zapatos todo previamente calculado para ese momento.

En el momento que la recepcionista lograba articular palabra después de haber estado encantada con la tez caramelo de la latina y sus ojos negros, le indico que entrara a la 3 oficina del lado derecho, lo cual hizo que santana saliera a su destino no sin antes dejarle un guiño de ojo a la recepcionista que la dejo prácticamente babeando por la latina.

Entro solo justo después de tocar la puerta, y recibir el pase de entrada de una voz dulce pero firme, la oficina era grande , era más bien una sala de juntas con una enorme mesa donde fácilmente podían caber alrededor de 25 personas, las paredes estaban rodeadas de fotos de artistas con sus programadores y managers y posters de grandes eventos organizados por aquellos que obtenían n puesto que santana solicitaba, en la parte frontal a ellas encontraba una rubia, de ojos miel, con un semblante de firmeza y decisión.


	2. Chapter 2 el comienzo parte 2

Entro solo justo después de tocar la puerta, y recibir el pase de entrada de una voz dulce pero firme, la oficina era grande , era más bien una sala de juntas con una enorme mesa donde fácilmente podían caber alrededor de 25 personas, las paredes estaban rodeadas de fotos de artistas con sus programadores y managers y posters de grandes eventos organizados por aquellos que obtenían n puesto que santana solicitaba, en la parte frontal a ellas encontraba una rubia, de ojos miel, con un semblante de firmeza y decisión.

Pasa y toma asiento le dijo

- Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray, y soy la programadora máster del NYAC-

- Un momento , Quinn Fabray? La famosa Quinn Fabray, dijo santana casi exaltada al conocer a una leyenda en el mundo del espectáculo o por lo menos entre las personas que querían llegar a ser manager de alguien famoso o parte del NYAC.

- Si ella misma, dijo con una sonrisa en la cara Quinn

- Es una placer Sra. Fabray

- Quinn dime Quinn, eso de Sra. Nunca me ha gustado contesto la rubia

- Ok, Quinn todo un gusto, dijo santana esbozando una sonrisa y sonando muy educada

- Veo que tienes modales, dijo con gusto

Después de una serie de preguntas y respuestas y de haber escuchado los argumentos de santana Quinn termino la entrevista, está muy satisfecha por que la morena no solo parecía desafínate, era desafiante inteligente, decisiva, original pero quería cerciorarse de que estuviera con la persona correcta para el puesto, la decisión no dependía de nadie más, así que citó a santana para la mañana siguiente y darle a conocer su decisión, por lo que prosiguieron a despedirse.

-bueno santana ha sido muy gratificante platicar contigo, mañana te veo a las 9 am, para darte el veredicto, dijo estirándole la mano a la latina que no paraba de sonreír

-gracias Quinn el honor es todo mío. Aquí nos vemos pues a las 9, dicho esto salió de la oficina y entro en el elevador olvidándose de todo Denia que superar unas cuantas horas mas pero sabía que había hecho el papel de su vida en esa entrevista, solo faltaba confirmarlo.

Eran las 850 de la mañana del día siguiente santana ya estaba, en el vestíbulo de aquel edificio n quería llegar tarde ni por error a su posible primer día de trabajo, subió por el ascensor y se paro en el 2 piso a sorpresa de santana, entro en el u chico de casi su misma altura, usaba pantalones ajustados, era muy lindo verlo, estaba a la moda y tenía un peinado chistoso, era delicado a la vista.

Buen día saludo.

Hola contesto santana

-no te conozco eres nueva dijo el joven mirando de reojo a la morena

-algo así he venido por los resultados de una entrevista con Quinn Fabray, dijo santana

- a vaya así que probablemente este frente a la nueva programadora de eventos, venga felicidades, soy Kurt, dijo mientras extendía la mano

- santana, pero todavía no sé nada y eso espero. Dijo un poco nerviosa

-por tu finta de seguridad creo que será así, en fin buena suerte dijo mientras salía del ascensor en el piso 4.

-adiós alcanzo a decir santana antes de que la puerta se cerrara y consiguiendo una sonrisa de chico.

Para su sorpresa Quinn esperaba el ascensor y sonrió ver a santana en él, le pido que la acompañara y recorrieron varios pisos de aquella torre que contaba con fabulosos 35 pisos de altura, al regresar al piso correspondiente a ellas, la pareja de chicas bajo del ascensor y se escucho decir a Quinn

-bien tienes alguna duda de lo que acabas de ver en todo el recorrido?

-no, para ser sincera todo mundo parece reservado pero cálidos y trabajadores, dijo santana

-bien son así porque la discreción es muy importante en nuestro trabajo y debemos de ser cálidos con nuestros clientes son personas que son muchas veces antisociales y un poco de desconfiados por el tipo de trabajo que levan paparazzi y prensa my molesta, ya te irás acostumbrando. Dicho esto la latina se voltio un poco brisca a ver a Quinn a la cara

- acaso me estás diciendo que…

-si santana el trabajo es tuyo, dijo Quinn interrumpiéndola

-vaya gracias Quinn, te aseguro que no te defraudaré

- eso lo apuesto Santana

-ahora vete a descansar mañana será tu primer día y ya n tendrás muchos descansos a partir de hoy.

-Gracias Quinn.

Dicho esto la latina salió del edificio y se dispuso a llamar a sus amigas pero, para darles la buena noticia pro ni Emily ni hanna contestaron, así que se dispuso a pasear por NYC y comer en un buen lindo y privado resturante cerca de NYAC , cuando regreso al departamento extrañamente abrió la puerta y encontró unas bragas al inicio de la sala, cosa que le extraño Emily nunca había sido desordenada es más odiaba el desorden y la molestaba continuamente si había algo fuera de su lugar, así que decidió seguir un rastro de ropa tirada, pasado unos segundo se oyeron unas risitas cómplices al fondo del departamento, se acerco cautelosa y vio en una rajita de puerta abierta a Emily y hanna jugueteando en la cama de Emily, Emily estaba debajo de hanna, sometida por la rubia mientras que esta le plantaba besitos en el cuello de la morena que entre risas y pequeños gemidos, santana asqueada por la imagen de su amiga en la cama con la rubia, y es que ella no hiciera lo mismo, pero ougg era su amiga, en fin después de varios segundos reacciono y se retiro a su recamara, se encerró con llave y prendió la tv, buscaba en los canales paso varios de música, algunas películas que ya había visto y paró en seco en el canal de música clásica, como esperando expectante encontrarse con aquella bailarina rubia que le había inquietado mucho en la cafetería, así paso ida alrededor de 3 horas más hasta que oyó la voz de Emily desde el pasillo.

-santana no ha llegado, le habrá pasado algo?-pregunto Emily a hanna que salía apenas del cuarto de Emily con una sonrisa picara .

-estoy aquí par de enamoradas. Contesto santana sin abrir la puerta

-hay pero que…

-cálmate Emily para no oír sus ruiditos amorosos prendí la tv y casi me puse los audífonos, dijo esto y provocando que sus amigas se pusieran rojas sin estar a la vista de ella.

-cállate santana lo dices como si tu no hicieras esos ruidos con tus amiguitas de una noche, quieres algo de comer? Dijo Emily

-hay por dios Emily dijo un poco asqueada santana, además yo ya comí

-ok tú te lo pierdes-dijo hanna ahogando su voz en los labios de Emily.

A la mañana siguiente santana salió al trabajo, se volvió a encontrar a kurt y platicaron tendido a la hora de la comida, kurt estaba comprometido con su novio Blaine maestro de canto de la academia Warbler y fundador de una pequeña academia de canto a las orillas de central park, kurt era ya editor de la revista Vouge de la versión especiales y ocasionalmente actuaba en alguna obra de teatro en Broadway con su mejor amiga Rachel Berry.

Al cabo de un 6 meses santana se había hecho de una reputación estricta, un poco maliciosa, pero era sumamente puntual y exitosa en todos los proyectos que Quinn le asignaba.

Una tarde en la oficina de Quinn reibio una llamada,

-si diga, contesto Quinn

-claro, es un honor tener a una artista de tan alta categoría, no solemos administrar espectáculos de ese tipo pero creo que tengo a la persona correcta para lograr todo el éxito en el proyecto, con mucho gusto nosotros nos haremos cargo. Contestaba y colgó

- demonios esto es fuerte, descolgó el teléfono y pidió hablar con santana ya estado esta en la oficina de Quinn se sentó y miro expectante a la rubia

-que pasa Q. decía santana ya que Quinn se había convertido en una amiga igual que kurt con los que regularmente salía a comer y platicar largo y tendido.

-estas muy nerviosa y me estas poniendo los pelos de punta. Decía santana

- nos acaba de llegar una clienta súper especial, en la vida he trabajado con ella, pero tiene fama de altiva, exagerada, extravagante y …

-y que Quinn

-bueno al más mínimo detalle explota, muy pocos organizadores an sobrevivido a ella, se quedo observabando ligeramente a santana solo para decirle- creo que es un buen reto para ti, si lo superas y se va satisfecha creo que hasta podrías quitarme el trabajo. Dijo con cierto afán a que no se lo tomara muy enserio santana.

-vamos Q, eso no pasará pero puedes contar con que saldrá todo bien, pero dime de quien se trata.

Se creo un silencio sepulcral justo antes de que Quinn pudiera decir algo le paso un folder santana con la información de la bailarina,

-wow parece toda una diva, pero y su foto donde quedo

-odia las fotos, comento Quinn

-que lastima, dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-calma santana no apresures las cosas, dijo Quinn desafiante.

-jaja bueno y cuando llega la famosa bailarina de ballet clásico Brittany Pearce. Dijo todavía en tono burlón

- el lunes, así que tendrás que preparar todo, para recibirla con buen modo.

-así será Quinn no te preocupes

-al final del folder encontrarás las especificaciones de su apartamento y los shows que tendrás que organizar.

-válgame dios 30 shows, va a estar aquí alrededor de año y medio, Quinn esto me deja sin posibilidad de retomar más clientes y ya tenía unos programados.

-así es santana, no te preocupes por eso, las cuentas que te habíamos asignados se quedaran esperándote solo que tendrás tiempo completo para este proyecto como te dije al principio no es fácil tratar con esta…Diva.

-ok esta bien pero ya vrás como será domada por Santana López, dijo segura de si misma.

-vaya si que no cambias, López. Dijo ya en juego.

Santana se fue a la dirección de las hojas al final del folder se tardo unos 25 min en llegar ya que se perdió y casi peleo al llegar a la residencia con el portero que no la dejaba entrar.

-vaya pero si esto no es un departamento esto es una pequeña mansión. Dijo con cara de asombro

-así que aquí vivirá la señorita Pearce , pues ni hablar esto es digno de una Diva aunque sigo sin entender para que quiere 3 recamaras principales 7 closets, 5 baños, 6 televisiones y 3 sistemas de seguridad, esto es casi para por lo menos todo el equipo de staff.

Dijo sorprendida

Al cabo de 3 hrs. Preparo todo para que quedara listo para el día de mañana como había sido concordada la hora de llegada de la diva a su nueva residencia.

- Bueno, ya quedo ahora es tiempo de regresar, dijo para si misma.

Llegando a su departamento encontró a las chicas, Naomi, Emily y hanna frente al televisor comiendo palomitas y tomando ron vino y cerveza.

-wow así que decidieron ponerse a holgazanear eh- dijo riéndose de los atuendos de sus amigas, que llevaban pijamas disparejas y Naomi un gorrito a pesar de que no hacia frío esa tarde.

-ya casi no estas en casa, era difícil de contarte. Dijo Emily a modo de queja

-desprecias nuestra compañía morena, dijo Naomi justo después de que Emily dejo de hablar.

-eso no es cierto, dijo hanna o si?

-no claro qu no déjense de estupideces y háganme espacio, haciéndose espacio entre Emily y Naomi

-haber tu pasame la cerveza y tu las palomitas dijo a las chicas que tenían a lado, mientras tomaba de las piernas de hanna el control remoto


	3. Chapter 3--el comienzo parte 3

-ya casi no estás en casa, era difícil de contarte. Dijo Emily a modo de queja

-desprecias nuestra compañía morena, dijo Naomi justo después de que Emily dejo de hablar.

-eso no es cierto dijo hanna o si?

-no claro que no déjense de estupideces y háganme espacio, haciéndose espacio entre Emily y Naomi

-haber tu pasame la cerveza y tu las palomitas dijo a las chicas que tenían a lado, mientras tomaba de las piernas de hanna el control remoto

-pero que… que ven, dios mío

- películas de terror, dijo Naomi

-terror el sereno dijo, esto no es terror es …es….es… quien sabe que sea, pero no vale la pena verlo, dijo mientras que le cambiaba y buscaba algo mejor

-bueno creo que yo ya me voy, dijo Naomi

-no no te vayas acabo de llegar y no quedarme escuchando los besitos de estas dos medio borrachas, dijo mientras señalaba a sus amigas que ya prácticamente se comían a besos

-okok me quedo

- bien dormirás en mi cuarto dijo santana

-mujer no me tientes, dijo Naomi

-cálmate rubia , si fuese así no te arrepentirías.

-si, seguro contesto Naomi

Acodaron mandar después de un rato a Emily y a Hanna a su cuarto y ellas terminaron de ver una nueva película que habían puesto para después irse a dormir. Naomi durmió en la cama de san mientras que ella durmió en el sofá, lo poco que pudo dormir lo hacia de maravilla ya que con los nervios que tenia por conocer a su nueva y obsesiva clienta no había logrado pegar el ojo en la mayoría de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, san se levanto temprano y fue directo a la pequeña mansión que había visitado un día antes. Lo que le extraño ver actividad tan temprano, se estaciono en el primer lugar que puso, bajo de su auto y se acero a la primera persona que encontró que era miembro del staff o pr lo menos eso decía la playera que llevaba puesta.

-oye, que demonios pasa aquí, deberían de haber llegado hasta las 11 am y son apenas las 8, por que se han adelantado? Preguno santana un poco alterada.

- nosotros siempre llegamos con 3 hrs de antiipacion para que la jefa tenga tiempo de ensallar, contesto el empleado

-donde esta? pregunto de nuevo santana

-en el estudio principal, contesto el empleado antes de irse y dejar a santana para que pudiera ir a encontrarse con la prometida revelación de clienta.

Con trabajos llego al estudio principal ya que era muy diferente el estado de aquellas instalaciones vacías y todo el equipo que la bailarina había llevado.

Al llegar al estudio vio a una mujer de baja estatura cabello rojo como el de una rosa en la plenitud de su corta pero hermosa vida, llevaba unas mallas blancas y un merlot de color negro que contrastaba a la perfección con el color blanco su piel, su semblante definitivamente no era americano ni así su acento. Cuando se percato de la presencia de santana en aquella habitación paró en seco su ensayo se volteo a verla y le regalo una amigable sonrisa, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella y se presento mientras seguía su camino al encuentro de la latina.

-hola mi nombre es Emily Prescot, dijo la bailarina en un acento ingles clásico.

-tu debes de ser santana, continuo aquella chica ya a unos cuantos escasos paso de santana

-así es soy la promotora y su tortura de hoy en adelante

-ja no te vayas a llevar una sorpresa con eso de la tortura, objeto la bailarina sorprendiendo la latina

-creí que se llamaba Pearce, Brittany Pearce, dijo dando una checada a la tabla de actividades ya programadas para el primer día de trabajo con la bailarina.

- es que somos dos Britt es mi compañera, y creo tu clienta principal. Soluciono la chica

-ha ya veo y donde está la famosa señorita, dijo santana con un dejo de complicidad con la pelirroja.

-detrás de ti, se oyó una voz poco divertida y al parecer con un tono de superioridad que molesto a Santana que dio vuelta para ver a quien había contestado.

Hay estaba parada n una pose altanera y si de superioridad tal como había sonado, su tez era blanca no tanto como el de su compañera, su cabellera era rubia como el sol, y sus ojos, oh sus ojos eran azules como el mar, fuertes y llenos de un poder para perder a cualquiera dentro de ellos, su boca perfectamente alineada con su físico.

A santana la dejo atónita ante lo que veía, no lo podía creer, esto era casi un sueño, su clienta no solo era muy bella, no solo la había cautivado ver aquellos ojos tan azules que domaban cualquier causa, si no que era ella, ella, la rubia que hace unos meses había visto en l tv y que no había olvidado desde el primer segundo que la vio. Era ella y estaba enfrente a la latina a escasos 9 pasos.

-tu! Exclamo santana con tanta sorpresa que saco unos segundos a la rubia de su concentración estricta.

Todo indicaba que era fría y calculadora pues enseguida volvió su pose y miro de arriba abajo a santana se acerco lentamente examinando cada poro de la latina que esperaba exaltada ante aquella revisión tal como se espera un veredicto de algún juez, la rubia fue rodeando a la latina, observando su tez morena, su cabellos obscuro como la noche, su estatura, su anatomía entera, pero paro en un punto especifico, sus ojos.

Se quedo pensativa la rubia unos segundos, si se perdió en esos ojos, tan fuertes colores negros, tan impactantes, tan asombrosos, tan perfectos y atemorizantes para la rubia que salía icsofacto de su estado.

-¿Quién eres tu?, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, pregunto por fin la bailarina sosteniéndole la mirada a santana

-Santana López, programadora de NYAC, mucho gusto dijo extendiendo la mano a la bailarina rubia que no contesto el gesto de amabilidad.

-y eres capaz de hacer tu trabajo o tendré que asignarle a tu jefe la penosa aclaración de que tu trabajo no sirve. Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, se estaba dando vuelta cuando oyo a santana contestar.

-tu quién crees que eres hago mi trabajo a la perfección y ni tu ni nadie va a venir a decir que mi trabajo no sirve y mucho menos sin haberme siquiera conocido, mas te vale retractarte y esperar los resultados. Dijo la latina un poco molesta y subiendo su tono de voz

-pero que te pasa a ti- dijo la bailarina caminando amenazante a santana que no contesto con miedo este gesto de la bailarina al contrario le sostuvo la paso de arrogancia y espero a que la rubia acabara de hablar.

- se nota que no sabes que yo soy la gran Brittany Pearce bailarina de ballet de tradición historia en Europa. - tú lo has dicho en Europa, aquí estamos en América, y aquí tú no eres todavía nadie. Dijo la latina sosteniéndole la mirada y con una sonrisa burlona.

-como que todavía nadie?, intervino la pelirroja que ante este encuentro se había casi perdido ante la presencia retadora de las dos chicas que estaban delante de ella.

- si todavía nadie, recordó santana, ustedes recurrieron esta vez a NYAC por qu ningún otro centro de programación les ha hecho justicia ante sus actividades en Europa, eso es cierto, pero esta vez están en mis manos y al menos si no cooperan no avanzaran.

-ustedes son las mejores bailarinas yo soy la mejor programadora que pudieron escoger y como resultado será que ustedes se hagan de un nombre en la capital del arte moderno y que a mí me paguen y al igual que ustedes sea reconocida por lograr domar a la esquizofrénica de Pearce y a la encantadora de Prescot, termino la latina

- bueno por lo menos me toco un bonito calificativo, dijo Emily.

- eres una.. se preparaba la rubia antes de que santana contestara

-no, no, no, yo no haría eso, vas a cooperar rubia y yo te voy a hacer famosa te guste o no le dijo mientras le sostenía la mirada.

- lárgate dijo Britt con tono de voz alzado.

-me voy pero vas a pedir que regrese y será entonces en mis términos dijo santana.

-eso ya lo veremos-alcanzo a decir Brittany ya desde lejos a causa de que santana ya se había alejado

Ese día santana estuvo trabajando casi en secreto con la intensión de conocer todo acerca de la organización del equipo de la rubia, visito todos los salones y hablo con los jefes de sonido con los bailarines de respaldo, con sus managers y con los de seguridad de la mansión, conoció cada punto estratégico para que nada se le fuera desprevenido y pudiera darse cuenta de los puntos clave, fuertes y débiles de la mansión.

Ya concluido su trabajo, se fue al departamento, condujo casi 30 min y encontró a las chicas reunidas con dos botellas de tequila, pizza y las clásicas películas de terror.

-esto es el colmo, otra vez esas patéticas películas de terror. Dijo entre risas.

-hay San no son de terror son de amor, mira es tan romántico, dijo Hanna suspirando y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Emily.

-Como te fue en el trabajo, San= pregunto Naomi

- pésimo, por fin conocí a la dichosa bailarina y a su amiga que resultó también seré su programadora. Dijo un poco fastidiada

-y? dijo Naomi

-y… que es un fastidio, tiene un aire de superioridad que, que bruto dijo la latina

-bueno san pero so nunca ha sido problema para ti, eres santana López. Dijo Emily haciendo un gesto de rudeza que puso a reír a todas sus amigas.

-bueno creo que me iré a dormir, mañana tengo que llegar 3 horas antes para que no se trate de escapar. Dicho esto se fue a dormir

Pasaron 3 semanas y la vida de Britt y Emily era de baile continuo, eran hermosas las rutinas ue ejecutan, ocasionalmente Santana iba y observaba aquellos bailes, le encantaba la versatilidad de Brittany y la elegancia con la que se movía, consideraba una perfecta compañera a Emily y ambas las veía con un futuro brillante en l mundo de la danza en NY.

Pronto empezaría el trabajo difícil en donde tendrían que ir visitando y haciendo performances en diferentes lugares de NYC y el resto del país, casi nunca cruzaban palabras Santana y Brittany, la que más le informaba de las necesidades planes o detalles importantes era Emily con quien había podido entablar una conversación fluida y casi personal acerca de la vida de ambas.

Una tarde, ya terminado su trabajo santana se dirigió a la sala de baile principal donde regularmente ensayaban las dos bailarinas, pero se encontró la sorpresa de que no había ensayo, sino Emily estaba llorando desconsolada en el piso al centro de la pista de baile.


	4. Chapter 4

cap 4

Una tarde, ya terminado su trabajo santana se dirigió a la sala de baile principal donde regularmente ensayaban las dos bailarinas, pero se encontró la sorpresa de que no había ensayo, sino Emily estaba llorando desconsolada en el piso al centro de la pista de baile.

-Emily que pasa? Pregunto santana interrumpiendo los sollozos de la chica.

-nada, dijo con voz entrecortada

-como que nada, si te pasa algo ven siéntate dime qué pasa, dijo mientras alcanzaba a la chica a su paso por el salón y la hacía sentarse en unos banquitos de espectadores.

- no es nada, es que britt,…

-que tiene Brittany está bien, donde esta, que le paso? Preguntaba santana sin cesar justo después de interrumpirla.

-no ella está bien, aclarando Emily

- Ohh entonces que pasa? Vamos puedes confiar en mí no en balde soy tu programadora estrella, dijo san antes de robarle una sonrisa a la pelirroja

- es que tuve una discusión muy fuerte con ella, y ella tiene este carácter tan, tan, tan fuerte. Dijo con un poco de frustración en la mirada.

-dímelo a mi me dejo con un ojo cuadrado la última vez que peleamos. Dijo santana mientras recordaba aquella escena.

"–Brittany por el amor de dios entiende, la programación debe de ser lineal, de nada sirve programar más de 3 shows cuando solo pueden cubrir dos. Decía santana ya un poco cansada de que Brittany no entendiera su postura.

- A mí no me importa te he dicho como acomodes yo no quiero ir a the central museaum y tú quieras que a fuerzas vayamos, pues fíjate que no. Decía Brittany dando vueltas y haciendo unos pasos de ballet

- No hay de otra, se tienen que presentar mañana o dentro de 1 año pero se tienen que presentar. Decía santana levantando la voz y tratando de seguir a la bailarina por toda la habitación.

- Pues no quiero, como vez? que vas a hacer al respecto? Obligarme? Decía Brittany deteniéndose en seco y quedando a unos centímetros de santana que también tuvo que parar en seco ante la reacción de la rubia.

- Ni lo sueñes, irán por que irán, decía santana manteniendo la mirada retadora de la rubia.

- Ya lo veremos, contesto Brittany con una sonrisa provocadora.

Santana solamente opto por salir y dejar la conversación no sin antes asesinar a Brittany con la mirada."

-Ohh si lo recuerdo bien, dijo Emily

-eres una de las pocas que le han dado batalla, prosiguió

- en fin volvamos a lo tuyo que te ha hecho esa bruja disfrazada de encanto que tienes como compañera.

-oh no santana no confundas las apariencias britt es una persona de muy buen corazón es muy linda solo ue se escuda en una barrera de sobriedad y superioridad pero en su interior es muy linda. Defendía con sinceridad Emily

- ya vale pero que te ha hecho para que lloraras como magdalena? Pregunto santana sin afán de que le pintaran una imagen equivoca de la rubia-

-bueno es que discutir con ella y de pronto salió el tema de mis padres y eso me hizo llorar, tan solo con recordar. Dijo Emily ya con llanto en los ojos.

-vale y que le ha pasado a tus padres? Pregunto santana poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Emily

- es una larga historia, todo comenzó cuando yo tenía tan solo 5 años, mis padres y yo éramos vecinos, de los padres de britt y de ella, mis padres eran bailarines de ballet viajábamos por todo el mundo. Era fantástico como la madre de britt eran bailarina se llevaba muy bien con mi madre y su padre que era doctor, era en general el que siempre cuidaba y atendía de todos.

Así crecimos durante 5 años, hasta que paso el accidente, mis padres aceptaron dar una presentación en Londres mientras que nosotros nos quedábamos en Sevilla España, en el viaje de ida su avión se estrello, la noticia sorprendió mucho nadie creía que fuera pasar algo así, ellos como era de esperarse me dejaron una vasta fortuna a mí su única heredera.

Pero al no tener la mayoría de edad ni para cuidarme ni para administrar los bienes, los padres de britt m adoptaron, ellos siempre fueron muy honestos con el manejo de mi dinero y con la educación que me daban, britt siempre fue como una hermana para mi, fue la que me ayudo a superar la muerte de mis padres con su presencia, devolvió sonrisas a mi rostro siempre que andábamos juntas.

Crecimos así en todos los aspectos cuando ambas decidimos dedicarnos al baile, cuando fundamos nuestra asociación con tan solo nuestra mayoría de edad, cuando nos enamorábamos y cuando nos desencantábamos de ese amor. Decía Emily entre risas al recordar los amores de ambas como lloraban y reían al estar enamoradas.

Después por desgracia paso lo inevitable, sucedió algo muy parecido al accidente de mis padres, pero con los padres de britt, fue un choque, iban sus padres y ella, salían de un cena con el representante de la madre de britt, yo estaba en casa con la nana había llegado tarde de la academia de baile y recibí una llamada de britt toda alterada, me dijo que fuera a la dirección que me dio con John el abogado de la familia, habían chocado y sus padres estaban muy mal.

Ella había sufrido severas lesiones en su pierna izquierda pero su padre había muerto en el momento del choque ya que un camión los envistió de tal manera que arraso con el coche y lo partió a la mitad, la mitad de atrás donde venia britt salió volando estallándose en una pared pero… se detuvo unos momentos por el nudo en la garganta que acababa de hacérsele a la chica, por consiguiente recibiendo una caricia de parte de santana

Sus padres, su padre murió en el momento por se le enterró el volante en el estomago y su madre sobrevivió pero no por mucho en el hospital, hizo una pausa y continuo

Britt estaba sola y asustada cuando llegamos, no paraba de llorar y tratar de sacar a su padre pero no podía ya había sacado a su madre, pero estaba inconsciente, cuando llegaron las ambulancias al lugar y se llevaron a britt a su padre y a su madre al hospital, fue el caos total, britt tuvo que autorizar la acta de defunción de su padre y firmar para los ingresos de ella y su madre, John se hizo cargo de lo demás pero la madre de britt al despertar entro en shock por lo que había pasado y empezó a hacerse daño para morir.

- Cómo? Preguntó santana atónita ante esas palabras

- Se mordía la lengua, haciéndola sangrar hasta que en el tercer intento, no le pudieron parar la hemorragia y se ahogo con su propia sangre, no tengo palabras para definir lo difícil que fue para britt pasar por todo eso y volver a vivir.

- Me imagino, dijo santana.

- Después del accidente simplemente dejo de reír, dejo de ver la vida como antes, ha tenido novios pero solo los utiliza para calmar sus necesidades y luego los bota, dejo de frecuentar a sus amigas y se refugió en el baile, pocas veces hablamos del tema pero sé que no lo ha superado y de repente cuando tenemos problemas saca las uñas y ataca en lo más doloroso que ambas tenemos, nuestros padres.

- Wow, que fuerte es lo que me acabas de contar y sobre todo como has definido a Brittany ahora comprendo, varias cosas, decía santana casi en un tono para sí misma.

- Como veraz es muy fuerte pero es también nuestra única unión. Dijo Emily

- -bueno pero tú no mereces estar así ahora te has desahogado pero ahora te hare olvidarte vamos vendrás conmigo a divertirte. Dijo santana tomando a Emily de la mano

- A donde vamos? Pregunto Emily apenas tomando sus cosas y siguiéndole el paso a santana

- A mi departamento…antes de poder seguir avanzando paro en seco al Emily haber parado con cara de asombro

- Hay vamos no te voy a hacer nada, en mi departamento están unas amigas, vamos y te distraes vale. Dijo santana riendo

- Ok está bien supongo que hace mucho no conozco a gente nueva, dijo Emily devolviéndole la sonrisa a santana.

Tardaron 30 min en llegar al departamento de santana un poco más de lo habitual ya que pararon para comprar algún refrigerio para la bailarina, en el departamento se encontraban las chicas que usualmente se adueñaban del televisor y del sillón.

-vaya ustedes no pierden el tiempo, objeto santana abriendo la puerta, y dejando pasar a Emily

-vaya santana López ha llegado de buen humor como siempre, dijo hanna dándole un besito desprevenido a Emily fields

-calla, tengo a alguien que presentarles, dijo santana con una gran sonrisa y haciendo un ademan señalando a Emily Prescott

-haber déjame adivinar a tu fastidiosa clienta, dijo Naomi provocando que santana abriera los ojos como platos.

-cerca pero no, no soy como ella, dijo una Emily aparentemente enfadada y desubicada ante el comentario

-les presento a Emily Prescott la compañera de mi clienta ambas bailarinas de ballet, dijo santana provocando que todas voltearan inclusive Naomi que esta vez pedía que se la tragara la tierra.

-perdón no….no quise ofender dijo Naomi con voz entrecortada.

-no hay problema contesto Emily

-soy Naomi Campbell pasante de leyes dijo meditando la belleza que encontraba en Emily que aparentemente no esperaba encontrar

-hanna, pasante de diseño, decía hanna levantando la mano y soltándose un poco de Emily fields

-Emily pasante de medicina. Decía mientras le tomaba de nuevo la mano a hanna

-bueno yo soy Emily Prescott bailarina europea de ballet clásico contemporáneo, compañera de la representada de santana López, Brittany Pearce.

Decía con una mirada atónita y cautivadora de Naomi que no podía creer tanta belleza en la pelirroja.


End file.
